


Rage and Honor

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [10]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Red Lanterns (Comics), Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, angsty, fuck the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Laira had always known that honor was above allHer father had taught her that
Relationships: Laira Omoto & Amon Sur, Laira Omoto & Hal Jordan, Laira Omoto & Kendor Omoto, Laira Omoto/Ke'Haan
Series: February Fast Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Rage and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> researching Laira was fun and I'm gonna look into her after this, maybe watch GL: Emerald Knights

Laira had always known that honor was above all

Her father had taught her that

She had followed his teachings 

And in his footsteps

She was a Green Lantern

She's assigned Ke'Haan as her mentor

She falls in love

But honor dictates they never do anything

She is sent to X'ol

She is Lost 

Another Lost Lantern

Then she is rescued 

And is sent searching for Ion

They find the Anti-Monitor instead 

Ke'Haan dies

Laira cries

But the search is a success

Ion is found

Laira is sent to Ke'Haan's home 

She is to be a messenger of bad news

She never delivers it

The family is dead

Killed by Amon Sur

Laira is furious

Amon Sur surrenders himself

Not out of guilt

But for a plan

Laira kills him

She is stripped of her ring

And a new one finds her

The red ring warps her

She is a snarling beast

Covered in blood

A mindless monster

Fueled by rage

She dies in disgrace


End file.
